Lo Sha
Lo Sha, NPC Nation: Cantha Lo Sha is a very talented mesmer who is usually busy complaining about Headmaster Kaa or dreaming about Mei Ling. He is an instructor for Shing Jea Monastery. Quests Given *Lo Sha's Gift *An Audience with Master Togo Quests Involved In *Track Down Lo Sha *Defense Against Hexes *Looking For Trouble Location *Shing Jea Island **Jaya Bluffs (only during quest Looking For Trouble) **Kinya Province **Monastery Overlook (only during quest Defense Against Hexes) *Kaineng City **Divine Path Dialogue In Kinya Province, if your character is a Mesmer: In Kinya Province, if your character is not a Mesmer: :"It is a great thing to be a Mesmer, but given the circumstances, perhaps you were wise to choose another profession. I have great respect for most of the Headmasters here, but some.... Well, I trust you have encountered Headmaster Kaa." Jaya Bluffs (during Looking For Trouble): :"Stay alert and keep quiet." When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"I, umm... may have exaggerated my role in things to Mei Ling. Please do not tell her, okay?" Lo Sha, Illusion Henchman Profession: Mesmer, specializing in Illusion Magic Armament: Staff Lo Sha is available for hire as a henchmen on Cantha from Zen Daijun and at intervals up to the Echovald Forest. Location *Shing Jea Island **Zen Daijun *Kaineng City (all towns and outposts except Imperial Sanctum, Raisu Palace, and Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter)) *Echovald Forest **Arborstone **Tanglewood Copse *Far Shiverpeaks ** All Towns and outposts Skills used Level 16 (Shing Jea Island) * * * * Level 20 (Canthan mainland) * * * * * * * * Level 20 (Eye of the North) * * * * * * * * Evaluation *AI fails to make the most of his build :*Lo Sha tends to use Imagined Burden first, even on stationary targets. :*He uses Empathy on targets quite late, usually when they're close to dying. *Has an interrupt and performs hex removal. :*His interrupt reaction time is incredible, although he doesn't necessarily use it intelligently. *Performs hex removal (Factions only). *Can hinder both casters and melee (the latter in GW:EN only). Dialogue Factions On Shing Jea Island: :"I hope Mei Ling is doing alright. She had to stay back at the monastery to guard the others. If she wanted to guard anyone it would be Headmaster Kaa, most likely. I have no idea what she sees in that old man. I hope we get this plague business sorted out soon so things can return to normal around here. Did you need something?" In Kaineng City: :"When Master Togo picked me to come help defeat the plague on the mainland, I was shocked. Of course, he could not send Headmaster Kaa. He would just make a mess of things. But I ache to be away from Mei Ling for so long. Surely he could have found someone else to send. :Did you need something?" Eye of the North In the Central Transfer Chamber: :"I'm the greatest mentalist the world has ever known! Come here. Let me read your palm and I'll tell you the future. Let's see, you're traveling through great dangers into unknown realms. So easy!" In the Charr Homelands: :"No, no, don't tell me... let me read your aura. You're going on a journey... into dangerous lands... and you need me... to help! Ha! I've done it again! That'll be five gold, please."'' In the Far Shiverpeaks: :"Don't bother introducing yourself. I can tell from the cut of your clothes where you're from, right down to the street name. You're the hero, right? See? I'm amazing!" In the Tarnished Coast: :"I feel a strange vibration coming from your inner eye. Aaah, I'm having a vision! A vision of you fighting horrible monsters. You're in grave danger. Am I good or what?" Quotes Factions Idle quotes in Kaineng City: *''"At least we left that old fool Kaa on Shing Jea Island."'' *''"Has an illusion taken hold of you? Why are we standing in one place for so long?"'' *''"I long to gaze into Mei Ling's eyes!"'' Battle quotes: *''"A little trickery should work here."'' *''"Don't delude yourself, you can't defeat me."'' *''"Don't lose your mind!"'' *''"For Mei Ling!"'' *''"I have the power to cloud men's minds!"'' *''"I'd like to see Headmaster Kaa do that."'' *''"I'll show Mei Ling who the most powerful mesmer is!"'' *''"I'll turn their power against them."'' *''"Not in the face!"'' *''"You can't outwit me!"'' Eye of the North Idle quotes in the Far Shiverpeaks: *''"I wonder what Mei Ling is doing right now? Oh yes, she's probably thinking of me."'' Battle quotes: *''"Come to your senses and die!"'' *''"I will feast on your ether!"'' *''"If Mei Ling could see me now..."'' *''"Is it real... or is it illusion?"'' *''"Never bet against a Mesmer."'' *''"This one's for you, Mei Ling!"'' *''"Try this one for size!"'' *''"What do you think of my outfit? Nice, right?"'' *''"What's behind the mask? Guess you'll never know."'' *''"Mei Ling completes me!"'' Notes *Lo Sha's armor is very similar to Mesmer Canthan Armor, but the parts that would normally be black and undyeable are blue. *He is very much in love with Mei Ling, a fellow instructor. *The "I have the power to cloud men's minds!" quote is a probable reference to the Shadow's signature ability. *The "Not in the face!" quote is a possible reference to Arthur's battle cry from the animated series: The Tick. Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Henchmen (Eye of the North) Category:Profession trainers (Factions) Category:Quest givers (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path Category:Kinya Province